1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a method for manufacturing a multi-piece board having a frame section and multiple piece sections, and to a multi-piece board manufactured by such a method.
2. Discussion of the Background
For example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-289986, a multi-piece board is described in which a frame section and piece sections are separately formed and are adhered together later. Also, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2005-154572, a method for fixing a printed wiring board using an adhesive sheet is described. In addition, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2005-322878, an assembly panel is described in which protruding portions are formed on the peripheries of unit boards to integrate the unit boards with a frame. The contents of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2002-289986, 2005-154572 and 2005-322878 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. In addition, the contents of Japanese Patent Application Nos. 2008-288261 and 2008-276169 are also incorporated herein by reference in their entirety in the present application.